


See Inside My Heart

by tealgrayson



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: "new dream caravan", Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, beyond the corona walls part 3????, cass eats cake, stalyan sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealgrayson/pseuds/tealgrayson
Summary: Back at the caravan, Rapunzel tries to rekindle her relationship with Eugene after his "wedding".
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 49





	See Inside My Heart

"Awesomely tacky. I mean what? Outrageous!"

The once cloudy uncertainty of their future melted away as their lips moved against each other. Their time in Vardaros was nothing but a huge mess of darkness and cold feelings, but none of that was important right now. Hell, feeling her pressed against him was so amazing he could just forget about the entirety. Of course, though, he realized she probably never could. 

"How's Lance?" 

He raised an eyebrow at her "Blondie, I go missing and the first thing you ask about is Lance?", Eugene joked.

"Ah. Look Rapunzel. He's okay!" The couple turned to see their friends gulping down what was left of the destroyed cake. Rapunzel giggled at the sight. "Now Lance I can understand, those sandwiches he hallucinated were probably not the most filling. As for Cass," he paused "Well I guess she's just a pig".

She gasped, playfully elbowing him "Eugene Fitzherbert!"

"What? Even the frog eats with more poise"  
She kept laughing. God, she was perfect. "I missed you, Rapunzel."  
She reached her hand over the one he held pressed against her cheek, shutting her eyes against the warmth. "I'm so glad to have you back, Eugene" she yawned.

"Come on, let’s get you to bed."

He knew his way around the outskirts of his hometown, so they walked along the dirt path back to the caravan. He pointed to spots Flynn had and spots for Eugene, each with memories. When they arrived back at the caravan, Eugene opened the door and stepped back to encourage her to go first. Rapunzel stepped in and he followed, stopping to lean against the doorframe. "Goodnight, Rapunzel"

She turned around "What? Eugene, it's okay you can-"   
"You're exhausted, get some rest. You'll wake up and I'll be right here." 

Rapunzel peered up at him disconcerted, attempting to mask the sadness in her eyes. He walked closer, moving the hair out of her eyes and pulling her close before he pecked her lips. “Sleep, sweetheart.” When he pulled away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in once again, this time kissing with more force. "Stay"

Rapunzel stepped away to lock up the caravan door. He stared at her in shock with blank eyes. She came back, walking past him near the bed and again Eugene followed. Rapunzel lovingly looked up at him, running her hands down his chest before flicking open the fastenings on his vest. "Yes, I stayed up most of the night crying, hoping you would come back. But then I realized you already would have, so I thought up a plan to take you back." Her hands detoured, pulling the vest down off his shoulders. Their eyes locked “I just want to hold you, Eugene. Is that too much to ask? I thought you’d feel the same way..." she whispered. He tossed the heavy material behind him as she tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair "Rapunzel, of course, I feel the same way. But, I thought you would be guarded. Processing. I didn't think you'd want me completely back yet. We both know you don’t like to be rushed into anything. Just know that if...” She beamed at him in relief as he spoke. Relief from an assumption she knew deep down was too stupid and so unlike him. She moved her hand down to trace along the side of his face, down to his jaw "There’s nothing for me to question. I want you. Always.” Eugene smiled as he sat down on the bed. Running his hands down her smooth curves, he grasped her body tight, resting his cheek against her stomach. “Thank you. I love you more than you’ll ever know. Don’t ever doubt that, Sunshine.” Rapunzel leaned down to plant her lips on his head. He yearned for this in that cell, her warmth, her scent, and her being. Even the uncomfortable way her belt buckle dug into his neck. “I never did, never will. I love you too”. He looked back up at her again and their lips came together.

The kisses grew into a fiery red passion that mimicked the sunset peeking through the window, like their love; soft, beautiful, and full of colorful life. He stood up again, tangling his hand behind her neck and dragging her closer as she moaned with a bite to his bottom lip. They breathed together heavily as Eugene popped opened the button on her bodice. Rapunzel discarded the fabric before getting rid of Eugene's shirt. 

The orange light shined through as she ran a finger down his torso. His eyes glowed a gorgeous shade of honey in the sun's warmth. She held her gaze as he untucked her pink top and pulled it off her chest, fully exposing her. Eugene's fingers danced along her spine, admiring her skin shimmering like gold against the light. "You're so beautiful" he said, kissing her forehead.

She giggled as her thumbs toyed around the waistline of his pants. "No. Wait." 

He pulled her hands away "Your skirt first." 

Rapunzel pecked his cheek before she reached to her back to release the fastenings. Arching her back to help reach, Eugene took advantage by pulling her in closer to drag his mouth along her breasts. She gasped his name as he tortured her with his soft movements, letting the skirt fall to the floor as her arms flew to wrap herself around Eugene. He lifted and gently laid her down. 

Eugene stood as she wiggled into the mattress, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants. He lay on top and her skin seemed to burn against his, clothed sexes rubbing together in passionate kissing before moving under her chin and down her body. Her legs spread as she closed her eyes, drinking in the tickle of his hot breath and goatee against her skin. Eugene’s fingers hooked her underwear and Rapunzel lifted her hips to help him in removing them. 

Her eyes opened in confusion when she felt the bed shift. He crawled up and laid next to her. She smiled at him with an obvious sense of relief in her expression. “Hi, Sunshine” he whispered, rolling to his side to stroke her cheek. She makes his heart melt. She is everything to him. All the people she meets, all the handshakes, all the souls touched by the princess, he watches everyone fall in love with her. Still, the only one Rapunzel loves is Eugene and he feels blessed every day for that. A light touch ran through her blonde locks before he propped himself up. His free hand ran down her leg and when he rubbed her knee, it lifted. Eugene swung the leg across his hip giving him access to trace down to her center. Rapunzel gasped when Eugene drew teasing circles around the lips before he quite literally tested the waters, stroking her slit bottom to top. They both groaned, Rapunzel at the feel of his rough fingers against her, Eugene at the feel and thought of having her against him eventually.

This was far from new for them. These lines had been crossed _many_ times before. More often than not they’d be somewhere, like the woods, collecting firewood and she’d pull him in for a kiss; then he’d pin her against a tree- and she would pull her skirt up- and he’d move her underwear over- and then she’d beg- and finally, he would pump his fingers until she came undone with a muffled cry.

This was much better though. Eugene watched her squirm against the sheets, her beautiful naked body basking in the light glow of a sky now at dusk. He moved again, coating his fingertips before sliding up once more to stroke her sensitive nub. Rapunzel moaned his name softly, and he leaned to kiss the freckles along on her shoulders. “Eugene, that feels so good” she whispered. He proudly grinned against her skin before dragging up her neck to capture her upper jaw. He rubbed her wet folds one last time before he inserted a finger between them. Rapunzel whimpered, reaching down to push him further into her. Eugene read her cue and pulled his hand away slightly to insert another finger, curling them to tease her walls. Her nails dug into his wrist as her mouth went ajar with a gasp. He was _so_ good to her. Eugene knew exactly how to work her. Rapunzel was amazed by the fact she never had to say what she wanted, he always just knew, and the thought of knowing his skills were now only reserved for her made the knot in her stomach grow tighter. 

Though a bit dazed in her pleasured state, she went to scratch lightly down his body. She palmed his rock hard bulge for a while before reaching her hand in his waistband to stroke him with shaky fingers. The moment her delicate soft hand wrapped around his throbbing girth, a wave exploded through his body, running from his groin to his toes and simultaneously to his head. He bit against her neck and Rapunzel reacted by grasping him tighter and slowly pumping his hot flesh. Eugene pulled his fingers out from between her, grasping her inner thigh. “Oh. Wow, Rapunzel” he deeply groaned. He continued to kiss along her neck and Rapunzel swore to herself she had never been this hot before. “Eugene,” He pulled his head up to meet her and she bit her lip in an expression to communicate she took just as much pleasure from this as he did. “I’m ready”.

This was a bit new, as they could only count the times they had sex on one hand, and being on the road sure didn’t help in their favor. Yes, there had been windows of time where they could have snuck in a quick one, they both knew that. It didn’t bother Rapunzel, and Eugene wouldn’t ever want to get off quick with her in _that_ way. If he was going to make love to her, he was going to do it right. No matter how long it would take his undivided, full, loving attention was what she deserved. 

Eugene moved to kneel in front of her, grasping his cock and aligning it to her slit. He stroked her sex with his tip a few times before stopping at her opening. 

“Could you maybe….I mean— I don’t know if I’m used to it….Just...slow…?”

Yikes. This reminded her of the reason why this whole thing, this messy-turned-beautiful thing, even began. ‘ _Stalyan would be ready_ ’ she thought and ‘ _Stalyan would never make him go slow. She would never restrict his pleasure_ ’

“I’m sorry, Eugene.” 

He frowned with her, reaching for her hand and giving it an affection squeeze.

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for”. He pulled her hand up to place long kisses against each of her knuckles “I’m gonna take care of you, sweetheart.” 

Eugene braced his hands right under her belly button, inching closer in her. Slowly, all at her command, he filled her. Though a bit unfamiliar at first, it was never uncomfortable. All this fuss over nothing. Suddenly it felt _really good_ and Rapunzel pulled him down on top of her. Having her under him like this was heavenly, she was so perfect wrapped around him— it drove him crazy.

He rocked against her.

“Rapunzel?”

“Keep going.” The slow way he moved made her toes curl. Each motion was so delicious; the pleasure so electrifying it burned. “Please, Eugene. More.” 

He looked down at her face, the little blonde hairs sticking to her rosy cheeks and her eyes, those eyes, half-lidded were like jade stained windows. He lovingly ran his thumb along her forehead. His girl, so breathtaking uninhabited like this. 

He could read Rapunzel clear and feel every ounce of unconditional love pouring out of her. _That_ was what truly drove him craziest. He began to slide into her with more force as she slightly tightened around him. Eugene inhaled sharply, bunching up the chunk of the pillow right next to the sundrops head. He moved off of her to snake his other hand under her thigh, scooting her leg. He’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna shatter her world. Rapunzel's gasps became louder and higher at the new angle as she gripped at his biceps. Eugene leaned into her once more, violently capturing her lips, thrusting into her faster.

"I'm never losing you like that again, Eugene." He pulled her up against his chest and peppered light kisses across both cheeks "I know. And you won't" Eugene breathed, feeling his pleasure building as Rapunzel started to roll her hips with him. "It made me upset, you with another woman."

Ah. There it was. 

Eugene scooped her up and flipped them over, so Rapunzel kneeled in his lap, not once separating. He gave her a tender kiss. "Me too, Blondie. But I'm here now, forever." She smiled, stroking his cheek "I know, and I love you, so so much." Rapunzel leaned closer and kissed his forehead, cheeks, trailing down to rain kisses over his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, anywhere she could reach hovered over him. Eugene melted into her love and his hands found their way to her back, rubbing circles against the soft skin as his tongue swirled along her nipples. She was so focused on the feelings he was giving her, she stopped moving. Eugene drifted his hands down her back to find her hips. He lifted and slid her back down painfully slow.

She screamed a muffled cry into his hair, grasping at the back of his neck.

"I love you too. Relax. Let me love you, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked back down at him as he moved her hips once more, and she felt him pushed against her center again.

"Ah. Eugene. This is so amazing. You’re so..." The words seemed to choke in her throat and her voice went down to a strained whisper “You’re so amazing.”

He kissed along her jawline "Sunshine, I want you forever. Only you."

She adjusted herself, running her fingers through his soft chocolate locks. "I feel the same way, and I can't believe I wasted so much time doubting it." She still kept a steady pace against him, and he looked back up at her. His thumb grazed across her lips. "Shh. No, Rapunzel." Again he felt the pressure inside her start to build up. He ran his fingers along the frame of her face, pushing the hair behind her ears "I promised you I was going to be patient with you, and I will never stop" Rapunzel ran her hands on top of his and Eugene pulled her in for a deep kiss. She moaned in his mouth as their lips grew quicker, and she felt herself instinctively starting to bounce harder against her boyfriend. Eugene let out a low cry as she started to call out against his cheek, chasing her release. Rapunzel ran her lips along the shell of his ear "Now's not the time to be patient, Eugene.", she growled.

They flipped over again. He pinned her hands above her head, trying to hold her still as he slammed into her hard, making Rapunzel's core shiver. She drew her brows together, scrunching her eyes as she managed to let out one gorgeous, euphoric gasp of his name. 

Over and over again he buried himself deeper into the woman he loved so dearly. He snaked his free arm around her and held the small of her back as he breathed in the heavenly smell of flowers, vanilla, and sex against her neck. There was nothing left but them. Nothing but each of their senses being overwhelmed with the other person. Their souls, skin, sweat, limbs, now all existed as one, and they loved every second of it. She felt his cock twitch slightly, but in this state, it almost threw her over the edge. Eugene felt it too as he let out a hum against her skin before releasing her wrists, cradling the back of her head. He kissed the tip of her nose and her eyes opened to him the best that they could. He was so beautiful, shining in the glow of the moon, just as disheveled and happy in this moment as she was. She snaked her hands up to his hair, tugging slightly when he slammed into her once particularly deeper and harder. 

“Rapunzel...Ah...What...What do you need?” 

“This is...Good... _OhMyGodThisIsGood!_ ” 

They were both so close to breaking. Each sound and slight change of movement or pace chipped away at the wall. His mind was just a white space filled with her pants and her loud moans and her begs. Her lower body seemed to take over her as the only thing she was aware of was Eugene railing her senseless in his bed like no tomorrow. She tugged at his hair again and his eyes opened to look at her. He rammed into her a few more times and then it happened. He watched her eyes flutter close to form the look he knew well as she quivered around his length before the first convolution ripped through. She came hard, and it caught them both by surprise. He continued to pound her but by the third time she clamped around him, he was gone too. Rapunzel continued to scream his name, clawing at his back, and Eugene lost all control, spewing his seed. The aftershock of her orgasm still burned like fire through her body as he weakly tried to keep moving, and she continued to breathe his name over again, almost like one of her incantations. He finally pulled out of her, breathing heavily and placing soft kisses against her face. 

She is not his fiancee. But, ring or not, she is his. This gorgeous, generous, kind-hearted woman who is out exploring the world is doing it with him. _She’s sharing her life with him_. They are walking down the path to her destiny together. That is more than he could ever ask for. Rapunzel looks at him and knows everything is how it should be. She has him close to her and though things may get rough, she knows for certain he is always going to have her back. 

So for now, no white clothing and rings. Just Eugene and Rapunzel, going **everywhere** life takes them, together. 


End file.
